The path
by RP741
Summary: Issei met Viser earlier and alone. Leading to him awakening the Boosted Gear earlier. From then on, his life changes. Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

"How the fuck did I end up in this shit!" Issei practically screamed as he was literally running for his life.

The fact that his assailant was a completely naked half-human , half-monster was not helping in the matter at all. It was a fucking 'she' to begin with and her swaying big boobs were distracting him to no end. Normally, he would not have minded being chased around by a naked girl. Quite the opposite, mind you. But here, she was lusting for his life. And was slowly beginning to succeed if the tiring of his legs were not any indications.

"Hmmmm~ You still have the energy to run around?" His attacker asked in a really hoarse and creepy voice.

"This makes it even more exciting! HAHAHAHA" It continued sending its tendrils like hands after him relentlessly. At less, for him that is.

Issei clearly knew that she was toying with him. Sooner or latter, he would get caught non-the-less. It was just a matter of time. But he did not give up . Maybe It was because he was still hopping for someone to come or for the fact that he was desperate to live. He didn't know. All he knew was that he should never have followed a complete stranger into an abandoned building even if Saïd stranger looked like a sexy 17 years old beauty that wanted sex with him.

Flash Back: Earlier that day*

Issei Hyoudou was not your regular highschool boy . Sure, he looked average if not a bit more good-looking than the normal. He had dark brown eyes along with his hair, which were spiky. Some bangs hung in front of his face, adorning it. As said, he was average, body weight, height, everything except for maybe his higher stamina. But one thing was sure about him, It was the fact that he was a "PERVERT". A shameless one at that. He was the kind of guy that would do almost anything to do so much as get a feel of his opposite gender.

Naturaly, as he was, he became hated by most of the girls in his highschool, along with his only two friends: Motohama and Matsuda. Which were as perverted and as shameless as him if not more.

But that was ok with him. He was hated for his actions and that was good to him. After all, his almost incessant peeping and ogling of the female body assured that kind of response from the female students. And since Kuoh Academy was mostly constituted of girls because it was previously an all girl school, you could almost say that everyone has a certain dislike for him.

Talking about peeping, he was actually scanning the horizon to see if anyone was coming or watching his way. After confirming that everything was clear, he proceeded to put his eye on parallel with a small hole that led to the school's official kendo club changing room and let him scan the various females changing in there after a tirying practice. Their naked hot body driping with sweat were like treasure to him. He was so concentrated into It that he did not see or felt coming his impending doom until it was to late for him. Hearing a light shuffling sound behind him, he halted his 'observation' in favor of his guests. Expecting it to be his two friends, since if it was anyone else, they would have screamed at him from afar or ran loudly to him.

With a smile in face, he prepared himself to greet them. How disappointed and scared was he to see that It wasn't them but none other than the school's 'Ice Queen' and her loyal friend: Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra.

Souna was the leader of Kuoh Academy's Student Council . She was a slim bespectacled girl a year or two older than him. She had black hair styled in a short Bob cut and violet crystal eyes. Her attire consisted of Kuoh's girl school uniform. And was as average height as any girl. About her figure, she had slightly big chest with a very fine ass, per Matsuda's coments.

Tsubaki was a beautiful young girl with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees with split bangs and light brown eyes under her blue semi-rimed glasses. And like Souna, she was wearing the Academy's uniform. But what was really distracting about her was not her beauty , nor her serious personality. No, It was her height, she was clearly more taller than her friend and probably the tallest girl at school.

"Are you done with your more than immoral activity Hyoudou-san?" Questioned Souna, with her usual strict voice. "Because you're coming with us" She said sternly, as if daring him to say no.

Naturally, Issei being Issei, simply couldn't stop himself from checking them out.

"H-hm" Souna interrupted him."Could you please refrain yourself in front of us?". She continued.

"Ah-huh... Sorry." He apologized awkwardly. "What can I do for you?".

Souna , for once, seemed a bit put off by his response but shrugged It off so fast that It was as if he had imagined it all

"Just follow us" She ordered . Without waiting for any further response he had to say, she walked away.

He followed after her nervously. Knowing their personality from the many observations he and his friends did when they saw them, he decided to stay silent. They arrived at the student council room fairly quick.

Ten minutes later, Issei was found cleaning the library. Alone, doing the work of maybe 5 or even 7 people. Fuck, It was going to take him like forever.

"Stupid rules." He bitched around. He was sure that the rules about sexual harassments at Kuoh were written by a drunken sadist with a serious problem with dirtyness. Seriously, how was he going to clean all the academy by himself. Thankfully, there was an exception which stated that those caught alone were to choose a part of the academy to do, and since he was peeping but not doing something more grave, his punishment was lessened to an extent. 'This is abuse at its very base nature.' That didn't mean that he wouldn't complain.

Issei didn't finish his job. He walked away after about an hour and a half. Clearly, It was really dark outside. But it wasn't a problem for him. He was habituated at going home late with his friends after playing eroges. Issei was thankful for the fact that his parents were away on vacancy. Or he would have been in for an earful once at home.

Walking alone in the cold air of the night was quite a calming thing he deduced, Kuoh was a calm city. There were not that many thugs and bandits that he felt safe returning home this late.

After walking for some time, he saw a silhouette far seemingly waiting under a lamppost. He couldn't make out any distinct features but was beginning to see clearer and clearer the closer he came. Normally, a man with a good head on their shoulders and a bit of common sense would have left the figure alone and walked off in their way but Issei was not that normal. His curiosity getting the better of him, he closed the distance between them and was pleasantly surprised and more than happy of what he saw.

There , inclined in a lamppost, was a girl around his age. She was really attractive, with long straight black hair which stopped on her lower back with two bangs adorning her beautiful face. She had dark violet eyes that trimmed towards him. A really pretty face with light red lipstick. She was smiling coyly at him. Her attire consisted of a dark red sleeveless grown that hugged her figure perfectly and stopped mid thights. She had a really generous chest and so was her back. She wore simple black shoes.

"Well hello there~" She greeted him in a sing-song but charming voice. Making him blush immediately. Causing her smile to go a bit wider. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"H-hello. I just saw you standing here all alone by yourself and decided to come and give you a bit of company" He was really nervous if his way of speaking was of any indication. Amusing the girl.

"Hmm. My, what a good heart. You see, I was also hopping for a good partner. You seem to appear just in the right moment." Issei was by now, thinking about all kinds of stuff that could happen at the moment.

'Oh my god!! It's really happening to me! The kind of things that you only see in eroge and porn. What do I do?' He was unaware of the way that the girl looked at him. The way She kept looking around as if assuring that they were alone.

"And what do you need some company for, if I may ask?" He regained some sort of coherency to begin to talk again.

"My~ To accompany me home, of course." She answered innocently.

But Issei's heart skipped more than one beat at that time. Then It went berserk. He almost fainted then and there .

"I-I th-think I'd like to". He managed to stutter out. Making her beam a little.

Right now*

How much he regretted being so stupid back then, it was obvious that she was tricking him but he was too out of the reality to see it.

"Running out of place to run? Is-sei-kun? HAHAHAHA!!" His pursuer asked while moking him. And indeed, he was backed into a corner.

"Fuck!" He swore. He turned slowly towards the one that led him to his current situation. The girl once known as Viser, was now a hideous hibrid between ... He didn't even know. He chuchled at his misery.

"You know what(pants). My (pant) only solace (pants) in this would be(pants) to see such beautiful boobs before dying." He voiced out between heavy pants. He was tired after running around at his top speed for about 20 minutes. A feat, really. Viser actually did let him finish before acting. Some kind of pity she allowed to show the boy.

"If that is your last word. Then i'd say that you are a really stupid fuck. Bah DIE!" She brought down one of her sharp members to impale him. For Issei, everything, only at that moment, seemed to go into slow-motion.'So this is how it's like to stare into you own death.' Even now, he found the time to marvel in it. He started remembering his past. The times where he played with kids in the streets. His friends. Irina. His parents. His life played before his eyes like some kind of abridged film. He remembered the times when he was with his parents and they were all laughing happily, when he was younger. 'And I did because I was too stupid. Fuck!' he felt like shit. Remembering his life these past months, he regretted. Tears were beginning to cloud his eyes . Then they flowed down his cheeks. 'I..don't..wanna..die...'

[Then move!] A voice suddenly screamed at him. Followed by a bright green flash originating from his left hand, blowing away his tiredness. His eyes widening an instant. He kicked hard the ground and dived to the left. Avoiding at the very last second. He also avoided the following rocks and debris due to the little boost in power he received. Putting some distance with him and his attacker.

"Hmm~~You have a sacred gear. How interesting. And by the smell, a draconic one." She stated in her usual hoarse tone. Then she grinned sadistically."Humor me, human." She renewed her efforts and was amused to see that the teen she was toying with was holding on.

"That's the spirit Issei!" She commented, followed up by her histerical laughter.

Issei was not enjoying himself as much as she was. He was panicking and losing focus. Desperately trying to save his life. At one point, he felt a second rush of power with a distinct sound, but he was too busy to think about it. On pure luck and a bit of leniency by Viser, he managed to escape the corner, and was on the run again.

'Fuck!Fuck!Fuck! How the hell do I get out of here?' He screamed in his head. Not really expecting any answer.

[Just hold It on for 22 more seconds]

Issei didn't know who was talking in his head, and for now, he didn't care. But seeing as there was nothing he could do. He played along and did as told. Maybe he would get another power boost.

And soon enought, he felt a second rush of power flood him. And this time, he clearly heard the word "boost!" Being shout high in a booming tone. His speed augmented and so did his reaction time.

Viser also noticed the fact that he went faster, her grin widened even more, and she salivated. Her loud footsteps getting more alarmants, She shot a tendril at him more precisely this time , and managed to nick him in the shoulder. Issei cried in pain and almost tripped but held good. He was not habituated to pain but with the help of the adrenaline add to the fact that his life depended on staying on his feet, he chalked It up. Rounding a pillar, he threw himself to the ground just as a giant hand destroyed it and passed over him.

He felt another rush. He felt stronger than ever but with the exit being blocked by debris of rock and pillar, he needed to play time until the strainge voice in his head gave the 'plan'.

[Just a little more Partner]. 8 more seconds. With his new rehanced speed, he began making his distance from the assaillant.

"It's time to end this little game of ours Issei." Viser was done fooling around, if she continued playing with him like this, She was risking to lose him, her meal. She needed him to get more powerful and survive. So She grabbed her breasts and began fondling herself. Issei was a bit put off by her action and almost stopped running but the grave voice in his head pushed him to get his distances. And he did, a good thing too because she began firing some kind of green liquid frow them. He avoided most but unfortunately, not all. He got shot on his gauntlet encased hand and some of the liquid landed on his shoes and pants. Dissolving them on contact. His feet got burned and he lost his balance. Trashing into the ground. He screamed in pain. And made the error of holding It. His left hand still dripping the liquid. The injury got even worse.

"Scream Issei! Scream for me! Show that you are alive. HAHAHAHA!" She stopped firing acid the moment he fell to the ground and began making a slow pace towards him. Too bad, that was her mistake, Issei had received his last needed boost.

The momentary rush in power negated the pain for a few seconds. That was all he needed.

He aimed his hand at his attacker, and concentrated his power as the voice in his head instructed. Slowly, a green ball of energy was forming, getting denser by seconds. He pumped everything he had inside it as the voice instructed. How he did It? He didn't know but it was like instinctual to him. He just let it flow.

Viser was a bit shocked by the power put off by the sphere held by the boy. So she changed her plans and rushed towards him. Has she been doing so from the beginning, she would have made it in time and had her meal. Sadly for her, she didn't. With a roar, Issei reared his hand back and punched the ball with all his might. A shout of "Dragon Shot" went off in the place and a mighty and really wide beam of pure draconic power was unleashed on Viser.

She managed to curl herself to lessen the impact and the damage in time but she still lost. Her consciousness faded.

Issei panted heavily. He never felt so tired and spent in his whole life. But he made It. Slowly, a smile made itself present in his face.

[Reset]. His power rush had vanished completely. He didn't even have the power to move. So he stayed there, resting a bit. Because he knew he could not afford himself to lose consciousness here.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I would like to thank all those who had taken the time to review, favorite, and follow this story.

To those who made it clear to me that my English is clearly ... Bad? Please, note that I'm still learning. It may be shitty right now but, with time, I'm sure that I'll get better. And I admit that I'm in need of a beta reader, so if there is anyone out there that could help me out. Please, send me a PM.

Muzaka: I appreciate the comment and I will try to make this story worth reading.

Antifanboy: I will try to find a way to keep Issei as the way he is in Canon. But I can't make any promises. This is my first fic ever after all. I will make mistakes.

SeptaSenior: I'm looking for a beta reader. Thanks.

Kaijin36 and Majik7: Thanks.

Chapter 2:

Issei stayed on the ground for a while. His recent injury added to his actual exhaustion almost made him pass out. Really, It was a miracle that he was still conscious. His gauntlet had disappeared as soon as he heard the word 'Reset' earlier, along with the strange voice that helped him. He tried to get back up but as soon as he put some pressure on his left foot, he cried out in pain and fell back down. The not so unexpected pain made him weak in the knees.

[ **Take it slow.** ] Issei blinked, It was that voice again and it seemed to come from everywhere. He looked around trying to find the source. And he hoped that he was still sane in mind. Though, it puzzled him when he saw no one.

[ **You can't see me, I'm talking from within your mind.** ] Ddraig informed him with amusement.

Issei was at a loss for words. Taking time to process the information, he decided to talk after some time of reflection. "Could you please make yourself visible?" He managed to voice out. Say whatever you want but being in a near-death situation will take some time to recover from.

[ **I would have shown myself if I could but I can't. You see, I am residing inside of you. I was the one that kept fueling you with energy.** ] His helper explained after his slightly stupid request.[ **My name is Ddraig. And I am one of the two Heavenly Dragons. Known as the Red Dragon Emperor. You would do well to remember that.** ]

Issei's had to take some time to process the information given to him. After all, it was not everyday that you discovered a dragon was inside of you. His still not so clear mind had trouble keeping up with the way things were progressing. So he did the only thing that he could in the moment: he went along with the flow. Not giving a damn about it all and stop asking questions. Though, that did not help him get rid off the pain in his lower half, it prevented his headache from getting any worse.

[ **It' s not that I want to disturb you or anything but you should get rid of that stray.** ] Ddraig advised him. He scanned his surroundings and soon enough, he found out what the dragon was talking about.

There, in the middle of debris and dust rested the body of Viser. After a quick look over, he found out that she has lost her previous from and was back to her humanoid shape. She had severe burns which were visible from far due to the red and smoky skin. Now that he thought about it, there was the distant smell of burnt meat present in the place.

Unable to stand up properly, he decided to crawl towards her unconscious figure. Once there, he was at first frightened and strangely enough, reassured when he saw that she was still breathing but quickly regained his calm. He reached out hesitantly with his hand and upturned her body. He paused for a second upon seeing her intact face and ... well, breasts. Grinning perversely, he almost forgot his reason for being there. Checking her out. He realized that her wounds were only present on her back, hands, and neck. Strangely enough, her hair seemed intact, along with her face.

[ **You should kill her.** ] his recent helper proposed. There, he hesitated. On one hand, she tricked him and almost killed him. But on the other, he was still a breast loving bastard that never have killed once in his life. And more importantly, he didn't want to kill the girl, even if she has wronged him. He heard a big sight in the back of his head, surely, the entity that have been talking to him since the end of the fight.

[ **Believe me partner, sparing this girl will cause you problems.** ] Warned Ddraig, he was aware of his wielder's intentions, after all, he could hear the boy's thoughts sometimes.

Issei sighted, he was preparing to do something really stupid. Ignoring the advice given to him. He stood up, while still feeling the pain in his lower part, he managed to stay upright. He reached out with his hands and carried Viser on his back. It was a miracle that he could still walk. Thankfully, his last attack punched a hole in the wall, near the exit.

[ **Kid,are you serious about what you are doing?** ] But Issei ignored him.[ **At least, you should leave her here, not taking her with you.** ]

"I can't let a naked damsel in here." He gave his argument. The naked part playing a big role in this one. His reasoning was stupid but still, he gave an argument.

Ddraig chuckled at him. [I think you are forgetting something] He paused to see if he got the boy's attention.

Issei stopped, and once again, scanned his surroundings. Then he cursed, his backpack was at the opposite end of the room. "Fuck!"

He dropped his carry not so gently and made to his backpack. His walk was now a bit faster since he managed the pain better. But he could not run yet.

*Hyoudou residence*

"Finally!" Exclaimed Issei in relief. He managed to carry Viser home but it took him a lot of time, around 40 minutes in his guess. He was thankful for the fact that no one had seen him carry her around. It would have been difficult to explain to someone his situation after all.

[ **What are you going to do with her?** ] Asked Ddraig, a tad bit curious. If it was to gather some informations then he could have asked him. Even though Ddraig's infos were a bit outdated, they were still useful. Then again, Issei didn't know he could inform him.

"I don't know." Answered Issei truthfully, he didn't know what to do with his late attacker but he knew he could not leave her there.

So he left her in the couch and went to the bathroom, taking a first aid kit with him on the way there. Strangely enough, he didn't feel that much pain in his leg anymore but he guessed that he went numb. He left the water flow and waited for it to be heated enough while taking off his clothes. His pants were as good as trash, so were his shoes. Thanks to god his top was not that damaged.

[ **You know, this _God_ of yours have nothing to do with the state of your clothes.**] Ddraig commented. [ **With nothing that just happened.** ]

"You don't believe in God?" Asked Issei, he was not that much of a believer but his parents were. So he could say that he was one too, by proxy.

[ **I'm a Dragon. Leave it at that.** ] Answered the entity, as if it explained everything. Issei stopped a moment what he was doing after hearing his response, then he sighed. 'I'll deal with it later' he thought. He was surprised when he saw the state of his left leg, he expected his wound to be worse. In fact, it could now be called a minor injury, it intrigued him. He still remembered the rotting skin caused by the strange greenish liquid and he was sure that it would not be pleasant to see even once cleaned. But now, most of it was gone and his skin was almost back to its normal state. What really amazed him was that his leg was currently, slowly, really slowly, healing. It was almost imperceptible.

[ **If you're wondering why it is healing, then let's just say that I am the one responsible for now.** ] Ddraig voiced out ... or inside, whatever. He stopped contemplating his member and slid into the hot water of the bath, closing his eyes in pleasure and releasing a little sight.

'Thankfully, we don't have school tomorrow.' Though the teen.

*The morning*

The first thing that Issei heard when he left dreamland was the unnerving beeping sound of his alarm clock which he lazily cut off. Strangely, he felt his whole body being sore. Thinking about it and trying to find the cause, his little adventure of the night rushed back into his head. He let out a groan of discomfort and slowly trailed his head towards the clock. 8:01, he let out a sight and willed his body to sit up right. His thought going back to the event of yesterday. Having some doubts, he called out the name of his tenant, Ddraig.

[What do you want partner?] Answered the old dragon to his call.

"FUCKING SHIT! THAT WAS REAL!" Exclaimed the teen, half expecting it all to be some sort of weird dream.

"Which means..." He did not finish his sentence that he already rushed to the living room, making a ruckus on the way. He actually forgot about his injury but since it was already healed, it was only normal that he did. He found Viser sitting on his couch, naked and looking blankly at him. Normally, he should be, at least, a bit scared if not wary that the one that tried to kill him the previous night was awake and looking at him with her such a face. But Issei once again proved that he was not that normal and that was visible by the blood that was slowly dripping from his nose.

Viser's brow visibly twitched in irritation.'What the hell?' She let out a sight.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me all day?" She asked him, catching his attention and bringing his eyes to her face. "It's rude you know."

"Sorry...h-hehe." Even when he apologized, he still kept on giving not so subtle glances on her naked form, mostly her breasts. He remarked that her injuries were gone but didn't linger long on it and he went back to scrutinizing her body. It was official to her, the boy was sick in his head. No one would bring his attacker home and let her sleep on his couch while unrestrained. She knew it was his home since because of the family picture present in the table. How sad that she didn't have the energies to end him now. Hell, she didn't even have enough power to stand up at the moment. But again, one question has been bothering her. Why? Just why did he bring her here? Which she voiced out.

"Issei." She called out to him since he kind of zoned out with a somewhat creepy smile on his face."Why am I here?" She asked in a serious tone, which brought a thoughtful look on the male teen's face.

Issei himself was also thinking about the reason, and so was his tenant even if said tenant was just curious. After thinking about it for about a full minute, in which, he swore, he never saw Viser blink, not even once. He let out a deep breath then shrugged his shoulders. "Frankly, I don't know." He answered to her with a face as straight as he could put up at the moment while trying hard not to let his eyes wander. Viser felt like punching the human in front of her but sadly, she was too spent to do so much as walk and since Issei was about two meters away from her, she could do nothing.

"You are kidding with me right?" Asked Viser for clarification, her blank face gone. Seeing him eyeing her body she added "Not for rape?"

That stopped Issei from ogling her body. Of all the things he expected her to say, he expected that one. But thinking about it, she had a point since from the beginning of their conversation he kept giving glances on her feminine and naked parts.

"Believe me, that's the last thing I would think about doing to you." He spoke. Viser still had doubt about it but since he didn't attempt anything till now, she calmed herself. She didn't believe him though.

"Then why? If not for that then why else?" The reason the boy had for bringing her here were still unknown to her, but again, he didn't have any obligation to answer her.

"I guess that I couldn't let an injured girl lay naked in an abandoned warehouse. Hehe..he" He gave his reasoning while scratching his head and laughing nervously. Viser let out a heavy breath, allowing herself to break eye contact with him, not that she felt safer, but she was just tired. Issei was strange she concluded. He did not question her and didn't seem to have any animosity towards her even after she attempted to kill him.. or did he? Maybe he brought her in to torture her? Whatever, she was too tired to resist him if he wanted to do so, so why bother.

"Why did you attack me?" Issei asked, it was his turn now. He was still wary of the girl, that was why he stayed far and didn't leave her out of his vision aka starring.

"Because I am hungry and in need of immediate power." She answered truthfully, no need to hide her reasons after all. But her answer left Issei perplexed. She attacked him because she was hungry?

"W-what are you exactly?" He asked again with a slight quiver in his voice. Viser arced a brow in wonder but let it be.

"A devil." She was slightly amused by the reaction she got out of the boy. His mouth was slightly agape while he lost his impassive stance. He shouldn't be. He got a dragon inside of him.

[ **A stray one may I add.** ] Gave out Ddraig. Startling the devil and making her narrow her eyes.

"You have a sentient being in your Sacred Gear? That is quite rare." She voiced her thoughts. Making Ddraig smirk. Not that anyone could see him do it.

"You can hear him too?" Asked Issei a little confused but guessed that it was possible, after all, Ddraig shouted out boost out of nowhere that night. Viser looked at him in curiosity but seeing the realisation in his face, she continued.

"The only two that I know of that possess a sentient being in them are the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing." She added but he couldn't have any of them or else she would have died pretty fast during her previous 'altercation' with the boy. It was said that the wielder of these two had the power to slay gods so killing her would have been a piece of cake for him. But the strange gauntlet and the grave shout out that powered him up last night still gave her some doubts. Sadly, she couldn't remember it all clearly since every time she transformed, she lost focus and kind of went off in pure instinct until she had her meal. It was a problem that she had to solve fast since it only got worse by time. She sighted and remarked that she did that quite often these times.

"You OK?" Issei hesitantly asked to which the woman only rewarded him with a blank stare.

"Give me something to wear." Ordered the devil and to her utter surprise, he did as told.'Holy shit!'

Viser watched as Issei seemed to ponder her request before going up to his room or somewhere and coming back with a grey t-shirt and a black short. They were not fit for her since they were his but fuck, who was she to complain? These were free clothes! She managed to put them on with some efforts that caught Issei's attention.

"Is miss satisfied?" She pondered a second if she should ask him for something else but didn't have the time to do so since he talked again. "I was just kidding you know." His ability to talk coherently surely had something to do with her being dressed now.

She sighted again. "Any other question?" It was not like she had anything else to do.

[ **Actually, I have one.** ] Again, it was that grave voice that seemed to come from the boy. [ **Are you good with magic?** ]

Viser remarked that Issei still had to get used to the being's presence it seemed, after all, he always looked surprised every time it spoke. "I'm not really good. I can make some containment magic seals, basics and I can transform and have a regenerative ability but the later two are just some experimental stuff done to me."

It surprised Ddraig that she answered to him but he figured that she had her reasons. The legendary dragon let out a heavy breath before continuing the conversation. [ **How would you like to teach some of the things you know to the current Red Dragon Emperor?** ] His declaration was followed by a blinding green flash that had her eyes widening once it has subsided. But Issei... He blinked several times before bringing his hand up to his face then he grinned. Not having taken the time to properly inspect it before, he now took time marvel in its features. His appendage was now covered with a cool red gauntlet with golden spikes the long his forearm, along with some green markings that made it even more bad-ass. He took some famous poses that he saw in some movies, not caring about Viser's gaping mouth at all. At some time, Viser finally managed to shrug off her stupor and decided to talk to the strange male that was taking poses that were more and more embarrassing while muttering to himself.

"Issei." That got his attention and stopped him from embarrassing himself any more."Do you know how to deactivate your sacred gear?" She asked, a bit unsure now.

"Hmm, no. It just kind of vanishes when I don't need it. Why?" Seeing Viser's worried look, he guessed it was a bad thing.

Ddraig decided to assure her, if she was going to teach his wielder, it was better if she felt safe.

[ **Calm down woman. I am keeping the power output low and I am not even boosting him so we shouldn't attract attentions.** ]

That seemed to calm her down a bit but she still had that scowl on her face.

"Who's attention exactly?" Asked Issei. Sadly for him, he didn't get his answer right away.

[ **It would take time to explain, for now, what is your answer Viser?** ] For the first time, Ddraig uttered the girl's name. If Issei hadn't realized the seriousness of the situation yet, then he got it now.

Viser on her part was having a little conflict in her head, accepting meant being under the teen's authority sooner or later and probably getting abused...again. On the other hand, she didn't know what he would do with her if she refused. He might kill her since she now know of his sacred gear, and if he didn't, she would be on her own with the risk of loosing her mind every time she tries to get more power. She cursed her luck. The best course of action would be to follow him for now. It was better than possibly dying.

With that in mind, she put back a neutral face on and looked at Issei in the eyes.

"Only in three conditions." Making him feel slightly uneasy 'this really is a bid deal for her... And maybe for me.' Though the teen.

"I'll hear you out."

She scoffed.

"First, you will allow me to stay here and live like an equal." She emphasized on the word 'equal'. "Second, I may leave whenever I want. And last but not least, You are going to keep me safe when I get in trouble." Following that was her most intimidating look, though the effect was lessened with her current look and inability to properly move.

That was a lot just to get training but Ddraig knew that Issei needed to get strong fast if he wanted to be safe and keep his freedom. With that in mind the dragon talked Issei into accepting her exigencies.

"Just one thing, I don't mind keeping you safe when I get stronger but right now, I don't think that I could help you. Also, how am I going to explain all of this to my parents?"

The main problem in Issei's opinion was his parents obviously. How was he going to say that there was going to be a girl that they knew nothing of living with them for free? Telling them the truth didn't seem so enticing to him. They were a bit overprotective with him, what with him being their only child and all. Heck! they almost decided to stay here during their little vacancy for him. But not telling them would also be bad. They were his parents, and no matter what, they always were the ones that were there for him. They had their antics but they stayed his family.

"About your parents, I could use some magic tricks to make it seem as if it is normal that I am living with you. Though, mind manipulation is not my forte so it have its own risks."

[ **I think you should tell them the truth. We have proofs so they shouldn't think you are crazy.** ] Reasoned Ddraig.[ **Plus, it will give us the freedom to act as we please since we won't have anything to hide.** ]

Issei and Viser currently admitted that he had a point.

" What if they overreact? They are really overprotective when it comes to me."

[ **Then we will talk them down**.] Issei realised that Ddraig really though this over.

"Where are they anyway?" Inquired the only female present.

" On vacancy, they were gone two days ago and should be back tomorrow. " A few moments passed without any of them talking, Issei took place on the couch near Viser because he was tired of standing. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I accept your conditions Viser. But if you endanger my family, you will regret it." He said with a straight face, extending his hand for her to shake. His gauntlet having disappeared sometime during the discussion. He understood that some deep shit was coming for him and he was better be prepared.

Viser looked at his serious face and could not help herself but smile a little. She extended her hand and shook his, sealing their deal.

A.N:

I gave Issei a weak and slow regenerative ability because it would help him grow. Other than that, tell me what you think about it all.

Have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N:**_

Muzaka: You just gave me a bunch of ideas. Thanks.

Johnsontaiwo57:Thanks man. I may ask you if/when I hit a block or/and lack some informations.

Thank you all.

Chapter 3:

Issei woke up with the same feeling of being sore as the previous day. He woke up early, around 5:40 am. The previous day has been quite an eventful one to him. Ddraig informed him about the supernatural and all the shit that came with it. Now, he really understood why getting stronger was vital. Viser told him that they couldn't practice magic yet since she had yet to place concealing seals around their house and she couldn't do it yet since she was really tired. So they did theory. He discovered that she didn't have that much experience in teaching. But she managed to make him grasp the essential. There were different types of magic. Varying from rune magic, devil magic, elemental magic, and on went the list. Their main focus would be the elemental one. Why? because it was cool to launch fireballs and thunder bolts with your hands. Another reason was because she had more knowledge about it. After that, Ddraig bugged him about training his body. He was a bit reluctant at first. No wanting to leave Viser alone at home but after a bit of persuasion, he agreed to hit the gym.

Anyway, Issei went to the bathroom, his mind on autopilot, he bathed himself. Put on regular clothes and went to prepare breakfast. He sighted after seeing Viser already there, on the couch, watching a movie. His eyes lingered a bit longer on her.

"You're a morning person? I would have bet the opposite." She acknowledged his presence by asking him for something to eat. He smiled a bit after seeing that she didn't have that much trouble adapting to her new situation, she may be habituated in doing so, he couldn't guess.

"Yeah yeah, I am preparing it." He could have asked why she didn't do it, but he already knew the reason. He had a funny discovery the previous day when Viser tried to make boiled rice, the simplest of all. And she miserably failed. He didn't know how she did it, but the results were awful. A carbonized dark material was what was left. He laughed at her embarrassed face before making her clean her mess.

"Issei!" Viser called for his attention. Which she got.

"When will your parents arrive?"

"In the afternoon, I think. Why?" It wasn't that she was nervous but she didn't try to hide that she kind of anticipated their reactions.

"Could you give me some other clothes? They could get the wrong idea with me wearing yours." Requested the devil. The problem was, he didn't know what to give her. His clothes wouldn't do, and so was his mother's.

"We will go and buy you some after breakfast."

The next moment was passed in silence. Only broken by the sound of the anime going on the television and the noises provoked by Issei's cooking. He was not that good but he managed much more better than Viser.

Finally, Issei served their food.

"So, what are you watching?"

" The Monkey King. Hero is back." She answered him while taking her food. She spared it a glance to see that it was fried eggs with the same boiled rice she attempted and failed to do. She frowned, was he mocking her?

The teen shrugged his shoulders at her side while munching his own work.

"It's a good movie." He said once he swallowed his part. "So, you're still going commando?" He asked with his perverted smile no hiding his glances. After all, even if he tried to, she would see it nonetheless. So why bother?

"Yes, Issei. I'm not wearing any underwear. Now let me finish my movie." The teen let out a sight and returned his attention to his food while perverted images were running in his head which he quickly tried to shake off. He finished eating quickly and washed his dishes before returning to the couch to see that the movie has ended.

"So, how was it?" He asked her.

"Good. Now let's go shopping!" She said with a somewhat chipper mood around her.

"I'd hate to break your mood miss but there's no shopping. We are just going to buy you necessary clothes in the near store which will be a bit far since it's Sunday. I don't have the budget for anything more." He clarified. Making her pause before she brought her hand to her breasts.

"You sure I-" Unfortunately for her, Issei had a bad experience with her fondling her boobs. So he instinctively ran for covers the moment she put her hand on her chest.

[Good thinking partner. Good thinking.] Praised Ddraig.

'Oh, hello Ddraig.' He greeted in silence.

"Seriously Issei, did my breasts really scare you that much?" The female devil whined. "Just get here, I need my clothes."

She walked to his temporary hideout and gave him a dull look.

"Let's go?" Voiced the young human in response to her look.

She rolled her eyes.

"Go get your money." She ordered. Issei sighted in exasperation at her bossy attitude but didn't comment on it.

Issei came back down to her already waiting in the door. Upon seeing him tapping his left pouch, she couldn't quite repress the need to smile.

"What's with the smile?" Commented Issei, which he regretted since she lost it.

"Nothing, let's go." He frowned but again, he choose to not comment on it.

Their walk to the store was all but furtive. All, and really, all male that they crossed could not help but stare at his company, not only because of her beauty but also because her dress was all but descent. You could see her nipples poking through her T-shirt and her baggy short was too loose so she had to hold it with her hands. The T-shirt she wore was too big for her, showing a great deal of chest and neck but hid her lower parts. He was slightly embarrassed and he too couldn't help his staring but she didn't seem to mind.

"Finally." Viser exclaimed in relief much to Issei's amusement.

"I guess the stares bothered you after all." He commented with a smile.

"Who wouldn't? And being the center of attention was always a bad thing for me." The two of them entered the regular shop. And again, she received their look. Women looked at her in distaste while men did so with not so well hidden lust.

"What do you mean by always?" Inquired her human company. She was surprised by her slip-up but guessed it was because she was getting more comfortable around him.

"Nothing Issei, nothing."

She skipped around the store looking for clothes which would suit her better than Issei's.

She was left on her own doing so, until an ugly punk wannabe decided to talk to her.

"Hey sweetheart ~ want some company." He offered. It was a cliché scene where the lady would be in trouble and the man would be there to save her, or would have been if she didn't kick him in the balls, took his head and brought his face to her rising knee. Breaking his nose and sending him to blissful unconsciousness.

She may have overreacted, after all, he didn't attempt anything yet. She shrugged her shoulders, at least, it would dissuade others from coming to her.

She saw Issei gawking at her in the corner of her eyes.

"Remind me to never get on your bad sides."

"If you wanna get on my 'good' sides, you'll have to stop staring at my chest every time you see me." He scratched his head in embarrassment while laughing nervously.

"I think these will do for now." She mentioned to her carriage. "Is there any room for me to change into these clothes?" She asked the vendor who gave her the directions.

"Don't peek Issei!"

She warned the teen while she walked away. People instinctively looked at him. Adding to his embarrassment.

*Line Break*

The walk back home was more discrete that the other. Mostly because Viser was now clothed properly. She wore a grey T-shirt and a simple black form fitting pants with black sandals. But most importantly, she now wore underwears, much to his unspoken disappointment.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"I'm gonna put concealing seals around your house then I'll rest for a while. I still haven't completely recovered so I can't do much." Looking at the clock, he realized that there were still time for him to train his body before he had to prepare lunch.

"O.K, I'm gonna go to the gym then."

"Yeah, be back to prepare lunch!" Viser exclaimed to his back as he went away.

"I knew you'd miss me." He said with a chuckle not shared by the girl.

*Later*

"Ise!?" A knock came the main door of the Hyoudou Residence to which the concerned quickly answered.

As Issei unlocked the door, he came face to face with the smiling faces of his parents. He greeted them in kind.

"Welcome home!" He let them enter and helped them carry their bags.

Though, his parents came to a sudden halt upon seeing Viser laying lazily on their couch.

"Ise, is that a girl I am seeing there?" Asked his mother quietly while his father was beginning to have manly tears on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, that's V-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his father took him in a manly hug, followed rapidly by his mother.

"Oh perverted son of mine," began his father,"you finally did it!MY SON'S FINALLY A MAN!!!" Shout out the man in tears.

Through all that, Viser could only watch in incredulity their antics.

"My Ise, my little Ise" The teen in question didn't quite know how to react to their more than extravagant reactions. By now he should have been habituated to their antics, well, it seemed like he still had a long way to go before that.

"Oh fuck it!"

Viser stood up and left the crying family to their business as she went to the kitchen to have some drink.

By the time she came back, two of them were sitting in her previous spot while Issei took place in another couch, facing them.

They seemed to be waiting for her. She nervously took place next to the Issei and looked at his parents in the eyes.

"Ohhh, look at how nervous they are~" his mother told his father. "So cute~"

Indeed, the two of them were nervous, but not exactly for the many reasons the adults may be thinking.

Viser cleared her throat.

"Issei, would you please..?"

"Yeah" the young man took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "Mom, Dad, this is Viser."

He paused after seeing the sparkling eyes of his parents. 'Here comes the hard part'.

"And she is a devil." Seeing the incomprehension written on their face, he cringed a little. "And yes, you heard me right, I said devil as in the ones in the Bible." The girl in question took the hint and showed her dark bat-like wings and batted them a little. He did not stop there though. "She is here to help train me as dangerous people are coming for me because of my powers." It was his turn to show what he got. The Boosted Gear materialized on his right hand.

His parents were clearly lost and stunned, expecting different things to come from their son's mouth, they were left there quite puzzled. It took some time for their brains to take in the information. The first to react was his father who began laughing slowly.

"You're joking right, Ise?"

"No. I'm not." He answered in his most serious tone of voice while flexing his transformed hand.

His father stopped laughing as he began analyzing his son's features, mostly his right arm. Then he turned his attention to the presumed devil. Watching her wings batting rhythmically. The man was contemplating how all of this could have been made up. He surely did not expect this.

"Ise, are you serious?"

Their son, once again, took a deep breath."Yes Mom, I am."

His mother gained a thoughtful look in her eyes. Watching his expression, their expressions. Her son tried his best to stay focused and to appear convincing while the girl could do so easily, she had something akin to an expectative expression. Then she smiled at him. Years of living with him taught her to recognize her son when he was pulling a joke or lying. And right now, she knew he wasn't even if a part of her wished he was.

"I hope you know what you are doing." She replied. Sending the two concerned for a loop.

She expected denial, Viser expected them to call the cops to get her or something like that. After all, Issei warned her that they might overreact. Instead, they took Issei for his words.

The teen himself was surprised, he kind of expected it but still... They left him speechless. Where was the I believe in God and his angels as good and Devils as bad? All he did was utter some sentences and that was it?

"Tell me son, how did this happen?" Asked his father, a semblance of smile present on his mature face. One could tell that he had some doubts and troubles but he stayed focused.

Issei smiled, then he proceeded to tale the whole story from the very beginning. From Viser seducing him to him training his body. He though about leaving the part where Viser attacked him but without it, there would be a giant gap to his story, one he couldn't fill without their notice. His parents seemed to strangely take that part better than he thought.

*Line break*

"Well, that's quite a lot to take on." Commented his father after he finished his story. He gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you think it is possible for you to demonstrate some magic in front of us. This is still quite unbelievable." Asked his mother. His father thinking the same thing.

Issei looked at Viser and she understood what he wanted her to do.

She extended her hand and a magic seal appeared there, fire began to burn softly upon it. His father swallowed loudly before he reached out with his hand and touched the flame. An act he soon regretted as he burned himself.

"I guess I will have to believe you." He voiced after having burned himself. "Do you think we could learn how to use magic too?"

"Well, it is said that everyone has the capability to learn it. Just that some are more disposed than others to use it."

Hearing Viser's explanation, his parents beamed.

"Then teach us. Since Ise is going to get into trouble, we would like to help as much as we could."

Viser though about it. Teaching them wouldn't be a problem, the time it will take them to be proficient in it though... It would take them too long to learn how to use magic in an efficient way enough so that it would be useful. It usually took a human a training since their childhood to become a proficient magician so they could develop larger reserves of mana. That was one of the principal reasons why some humans made contracts with devils to use demonic powers since their own couldn't suffice them. Sometimes, it was to get more knowledge but it was a story for another time.

For Issei, it was another story. He already has access to a greater reserve of mana thanks to Ddraig, he just didn't know how to use it. Plus, he had a higher affinity towards fire thanks to his draconic sacred gear. With all that in mind, she met their hopeful eyes.

"I could teach you. But it would take you really long to grasp it and to build up enough reserve of mana to last in a fight. So it would be like wasting time we could use for something better." She didn't like breaking their hopes but that was it. No way to sugarcoat it.

"But you could still help them right?" Asked Issei, "It's not a big deal that they're gona take time to learn, as long as they can defend themselves."

She chuckled in dark humor.

"Issei, you're underestimating how long it would take. Their reserves are low, really low. Understanding magic isn't the only problem. Using it is also one." She clarified.

"Isn't there another way around it?" Asked Mrs Hyoudou with a hopeful look on her eyes.

"None that wouldn't become a problem in itself in the long run." She answered sadly. Her eyes trailing to the ground.

"That sucks."

Of that, they all were sure. Silence settled over them. They were all thinking, but not necessarily of the same subject.

Issei's parents were thinking about their current situation and of ways to help him. Viser was focused on the things to do from there on while Issei was preoccupied about his parents.

[You know, this isn't as bad as you all seem to think.] Ddraig suddenly voiced out. [Issei will get stronger in order to help you out while you develop your magic and condition your bodies. And if that's not enough, you just have to get a strong artefact or weapon to compensate.]

His parents froze upon hearing Ddraig's deep voice. Then they looked at their son for explanation. Which he easily provided.

"So you're saying that there are weapons out there that could help us out? Like the Excalibur for example?"

[Yeah. They're just hard to get so you'll have to wait for Issei to look out for them. And the Excalibur would not be a really wise choice.]

"All in due time huh?" Mr Hyoudou commented softly under his breath. To think that he would one day become a burden for his son..."I guess I'll have to take your words for it, Ddraig." Making said dragon smirk.

The mother in the room then let out a breath." I will go take a shower then, Issei, go train."

The concerned one chuckled, "I guess so. Let's go Viser!"

"Yeah yeah. Let's see if you retained anything from yesterday." The two of them went upstairs for their activity. Leaving the teen's father alone with his thoughts. The man looked at the mark left on his hand in though.

"This really is some crazy shit."

 _ **A.N:**_

This chapter is mostly as to how Issei and his parents would cope with the supernatural and their current situation. I was going to just skip it altogether and mention it in flashbacks but.. I had second thoughts.

Thanks for reading and leave a comment to tell me what you think about it. It would be appreciated.

Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:**

As always, my thanks goes to those who reviewed, followed and fav this story.

 **Chapter 4**

Since the day he presented Viser to his parents, Issei didn't have that much free time anymore. It was always either training his ass off or studying till his head hurt him. Leaving him exhausted.

And because of that, said boy didn't have time to go practicing certain activities with his two friends Matsuda and Motohama. Naturally, they questioned him about it every time he would turn them down. And his excuse was always the same. Saying that he learned his lesson when he was forced to clean the entire library as a punishment when he was caught. His answer left them skeptical but in the end they left him.

He was aware that his recent change in attitude attracted quite the attention but he couldn't care less. He already had enough on his plate.

And on top of that, his father wanted him to begin training on using a sword. Saying that it would be of a great help since he didn't really know how to fight.

That was why he was currently begging the captain of the Kuoh's Kendo Club for her assistance.

" Please Murayama! I need your help in this!" The teen implored. He knew that her chances of accepting were slim. Really slim. But other than her, he didn't know anyone else that knew how to use a sword efficiently. Her friend Katase could be of some help but if Murayama refused, then he doubted the pink-haired girl would accept.

" And why exactly would I help you Hyoudou?" She questioned his bowing form while her beautiful brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. " Since when were you interested in Kendo to begin with?"

Issei redressed himself. Looking at her directly in the eyes. From her perspective, that was a major change.

" You see, I got into a bit of trouble lately. And I realized that other than running away, my only choice if faced against danger would be to beg for my life." He explained with an awkward smile plastered on his face. He was not entirely lying, just not telling the whole truth.

The beauty rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

" What kind of trouble exactly?"

" The kind that would make me eat my pride and seek for help." He answered seriously. And for once in her life, Murayama saw him more like any other human being than the perverted Horndog Of Kuoh.

She released a heavy breath. She knew that he felt sincere at least.

" Just let me think about it. I'll see if can let you join the Kendo Club."

Hearing her say it, his face beamed and a stupid grin split it.

" Calm yourself, it's not like I have already said yes."

" Yeah, just couldn't help myself. Thanks in advance Murayama. I owe you big."

The girl he was talking to was not entirely sure about what she was doing, after all, he was the first male that would be entering her club. Add to the fact that he was a pervert, she didn't really know what to do. But seeing his face right now, she decided to give him a chance. Plus, it would give her the occasion to get back a him for all the times when he peeked at her and her friends.

" I will see you after lunch then."

She waved on her shoulder as she went away with her friends to have their usual talk.

Issei however, was tackled to the ground rapidly by his friends who then proceeded to strangle him to death.

" Issei! How could you? So all this time you refused to peek with us was just to get to integrate the Kendo Club!?" Motohama said

" To think that you planned all this without us. You traitor!" Said 'traitor' had now enough of their game. And with a little effort. He threw them off himself. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

" Wa~ Calm down Issei! Just kidding, just kidding!"

The bald one quickly made his excuses. No point in getting a beat down just because of a joke.

" I know. It's just that." He sighted. Trying to find the right words to use. "Just let it be guys. I'm not really in the mood for that right now."

His two friends looked at each others.

" You know, you can tell us if you're in trouble. I doubt we could do much but I am just saying. We're your friends right?"

His statement brought a smile on Issei's face. These were the rare times when he realized that even though they treated each other like trash sometimes, they were still caring for each others.

" Thanks guys. But right now, I think I just need to rest." He apologized, then brought his backpack on the table and began resting his eyes. His friends arced a brow in curiosity but did as told.

*Later that day*

" Oh come on man" lamented Matsuda "we know that you want this as much as we do. Just this time."

" I told you, I can't. Even if the envy took me, I doubt it will be a good idea. If they catch us, Murayama will surely kill me. And she will hate my guts for the rest of her life."

He tried his best to make them understand his motives. He had many reasons for refusing. One of them was Murayama who just accepted him into the Kendo club. Her decision surprised him, but in the end, he made up an excuse to skip training for the day. He was really tired. Since a week and a few days now, he trained non-stop. And he needed a little break from all that, which made his friends' offer all the more enticing. Sadly, he now no longer had it in him.

" Really guys, I appreciate but I'll pass." He turned them down with a sad smile before making his way home. "See you tomorrow!"

" Yea."

Getting home didn't really appeal him. When he got there, it was going to be training again. Which was why he was currently sitting in a bench in the park which slowly emptied itself.

The boy sighed, remarking he did that a lot these times.

"I really need a break." He stared at the peoples who went on their daily lives, a pensive look on his face.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his name getting called. He turned his head in the source of the voice and there, he saw a dark haired girl waving at him while making a nervous walk towards him and his breath hitched. She was beautiful, that was sure. Her hair was long and silky, going down to her hips. She had the body of a mannequin, while not that tall, since she was shorter than him. Like Murayama if he had to make a comparison. Her attire consisted of a revealing school uniform. Quite similar with Kuoh's, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

" I-I am s-sorry to bother you but are you H-Hyoudou Issei?" She addressed him. He arced a brow when he heard her stuttering.

" That would be me." He answered. Praising himself mentally for keeping his calm. "What did you want?"

The girl gained a furious blush upon hearing it. She bowed rapidly as if to hide it, not that she really cared.

" I-I am Amano Y-Yuma. Pleasegooutwithme!" The way she worded it all was as if he was being confessed to. He had a blank expression plastered on his face. Blinking several times. He gulped, a hopeful look on his face.

" C-can you say that again. I think I misheard you." He cursed his voice for failing him on such a crucial time. Ddraig was laughing at his misery internally.

" Mou~ Issei-kun, making me say such embarrassing things." She said with a cute pout that threatened to make him faint. She slowly redressed herself, giving him a view of her chest. "Hmm..Would you please be my boyfriend?"

This time he heard her correctly. His heart skipped more than one beat upon hearing the words she uttered. His mouth slightly agape made the girl giggle cutely. Melting his heart.

"Y-yeah that would be great Y-Yuma-chan." You could not really blame him for stuttering. It was already a miracle that he didn't die of heart attack. He could not really believe what was happening. For a second, the image of his first encounter with Viser came to his head but he rapidly banished it in favor of hearing what she had to say.

"Really!? Thank you!"

She squealed in joy and made a move to hug him before running away in full sprint. Leaving the dumbfounded teen to gather his bearings.

It took Issei some time to totally process what had occurred. When he did, he threw his hands in the air and let out a shout of pure joy in the park. Thankfully, no one was there to see him, no one other than a certain white-haired devil.

Ddraig didn't feel like breaking his mood right away. Tell the boy that his new and probably first girlfriend was most likely a fallen would really depress him. So he let the human have his moment of glory and stayed silent as his wielder walked happily home with a stupid grin on his face. Not that he could see it.

*Line Break*

"So tell me Issei, what happened to get you into such a mood?" Inquired Viser as she watched a magical circle appear in the palm of his hand.

Her question made him loose focus. On his face, an eternal smile that didn't falter, not even once since he got home.

"You can't tell?" His asked with mirth in his voice." I just got a girlfriend!"

The devil looked at him with a blank stare.

"Is that so?"

"Hmhm!"

He nodded eagerly. His declaration bugged questions in her head but in the end, she just let him be. Not need to fret over such matters.

After all, even if he has many defaults, he still had qualities, at least, that's what she thought.

"Just get back to your training."

That's what said teen did. They were training on mana transformation. Mostly, producing fire with his mana.

So far, the most he managed to make a ball of fire. They were making progress but they needed to go faster.

"I think that we can call this a day now. I'm tired and I doubt you will learn more things today. So get out of my room so I can sleep."

Issei let his hand fall and stood up. Today was an ecstatic day he decided. He got a girlfriend, managed to get some time off and Murayama even agreed to help him out.

"We'll start training in its uses tomorrow. For now, I'm tired so go celebrate elsewhere." Viser urged him out of her room. "Oh, and don't forget to practice reinforcement." She added as he made his way out of her room.

Issei stopped at her door, and before she closed it, he thanked her. She paused for a second before closing it. Not answering to his words, she made her way to her bed.

" What are you so happy at?" She whispered quietly.

*The next day*

"I don't believe it!"

"What is she doing with that pervert?"

"This is some kind of joke right?"

On and on went the not so discrete whispers of the students as they saw Issei Hyoudou, the infamous Horndog of Kuoh walk along a black haired beauty with what seemed like an animated discussion as the girl was giggling at something he said, probably a joke.

Issei was currently having a really enjoyable conversation with his new 'girlfriend'. School was over, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that she had waited for him even though they didn't attend to the same Highschool.

She observed him and remarked that he had some bruises, notably on his hands.

" What happened to you Ise? You look beat up." She asked, her brows furrowed in concern. He laughed nervously at her and scratched the back of his head.

" Well, I had a little spar with some fellow Kendo Club Members." Her eyebrow arced, curious.

" They handed my ass to me."

She laughed at his face. She was a bit surprised to discover that he was practicing Kendo. But everyone has their quirks right?

" I just began yesterday."

" And you spared with a number of them? Also, didn't they give you equipments?"

" Yep. But they hit hard. Really hard. Tough love they said. What doesn't kill you make you stronger they said. Just wanted to get back to me I said."

" Ise-kun, you know, you should report them if they're abusing you." Her voice seemed sincere, and he didn't doubt it.

" Thanks Yuma-chan! But I kinda deserve it." Without thinking about it, he blurted out something he shouldn't have said.

" How so? Why would you deserve a beat down?"

She tilted her head to the side cutely. He was really tempted to just hold her there and kiss her. But sadly, he didn't have the nerve to do so.

" N-nothing!"

She grinned.

" You have something to hide~ tell me!"

" It's nothing."

" Really? You know that I will find out sooner or later about it. Better spill now." She was right, he knew it. But that didn't make it easier.

She enjoyed the conflicted expression on his face. She already had an idea about it. But these were rare moments where her chore was slightly enjoyable.

" Well, I don't really think you will like it." His head hung low. His eyes looking at everything but hers.

She released a deep breath.

" It's okay."

He met her eyes quickly.

" What?!" Surprise evident in his voice.

" I said it was okay. If you don't wanna tell me, then it's alright." Her chipper mood was gone. In place of the joyful smile she had was now a somewhat sad one. He felt a pang on his chest, surely, it was guilt.

But he didn't want to tell her. What if she found him repulsive if he was to tell her that he spied on them when they were changing? He already knew from long lived experience that most if not all girls hated perverts. He could always lie. But again, he didn't want to lie to her. He was so focused on his inner conflict that he didn't see the subtle smile she had. A smile that didn't belong to someone with her personality.

" So, I think that I'll be going then. My home's still far. Goodbye Ise-kun!" She smiled before hugging his chest briefly. Then she walked away, leaving him.

" Goodbye...Yuma-chan!"

He was really tempted to just bask his head against the ground. He would have if the results of such an action wouldn't do him more harm than good.

So he decided to just continue his walk towards his home. Albeit more hurriedly than before.

[Do not fret over it partner.] Ddraig advised him wisely.

'Yea' He answered weakly. Not really feeling like talking to the dragon at the moment.

Once he got home, he greeted his mother who immediately took notice of his state.

" What's wrong Ise? You look bruised and .. down."

He looked at her and gave a smile. One he hoped would make her stop her interrogation. His hopes were crushed when she just stared at him.

" You're in trouble?"

He quickly tried to wave her concerns off. " I just had a tiring day. Practicing Kendo isn't easy."

" Ise-kun, I'm your mom. I have lived with you for years. And I would be damned if I would not recognize you when you're lying. Yes you had a tiring practice, but that's not all."

He sighed. Knowing her, she would not let go.

" As you already know, I have been asked out by a girl. But, today, I made a mistake and, you know, I am afraid she will leave me." He turned to look at her face. Hoping she had an advice that would help him out. Past experience told him that when he told her about his problems, she would probably blame him before helping out. That's why he was usually reluctant to tell her about them.

" Listen Ise, if you made an error, you can always apologize. We are not angels, we're humans. We are doomed to make mistakes. And if she doesn't accept your apology, it's not like it is the end of the world. You can always pass on to something else." The mother told her son casually. She gave him a last look over before patting his shoulder. Surprising the teen.

" Now go take a bath. You stink." She told him playfully. In the end, it was all he needed to regain a small smile.

" Thanks Mom! And, where's Dad?"

" He still hasn't come back. He said something about a weapon for you. Don't worry about him. He knows how to take care of himself."

The teen smiled before going up to his room. He considered skipping training but he steeled his resolve. Strength didn't come without efforts. He knew that one can only get results when he strives to get them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Issei dived hurriedly to the left. He brought out his own bokken to parry the following strike that got too close. His opponent was not relenting, she was venting her frustration. And what better way of doing so than beating the only male member of their club.

Issei did not share her enthusiasm. He was trying in vain to get away. The most he could do for now was to redirect her attacks. He could not block her completely. His hands would suffer from the abuse. And even if they would heal the next day, it would be counterproductive since he would need them after.

"You're getting better Hyoudou!" Murayama praised him with a devilish smile behind her helmet. "Makes of you a better opponent. Tough love pays well!"

"While I don't mind receiving 'love' from you, I'm not a fucking masochist!" Complained the male, trying with all his might to fend her off. His attempts were but mere distraction to her. Distractions she ignored. She raised her wooden weapon as if to strike him overhead. He took the bait and was too late to realize that it was a feint. He coughed out saliva and fell to his knees.

" Language!"

From past experience, Issei realized that there was a huge difference between Murayama's personality when she was practicing Kendo and when she wasn't. He would not go as far as to say that she was bipolar. Just that she became a sadist when there was a bokken in her hands. He put his hands on his chest. Trying to appease the pain. Even though he wore protections, he still felt her hits. He wondered how strong she truly was, it was no wonder that almost no one on the club agreed to spar with her. If only he could use his mana in their spars, the fight wouldn't have been so one-sided.

" Oh come on. I didn't hit that hard. You just want excuses for a break."

'Fuck you!' He was really tempted to just say that out loud. The consequences dissuaded him from shouting his mouth.

He wondered how he would have been if he didn't have that regenerative ability of his. Surely, he would have quit long ago. It was one of the few reasons why he was improving fast. When he got injuries, they would be gone the next day. Which allowed him to come back for more. And more he got. But he didn't complain as long as he got results. Plus, Ddraig said that it would improve his pain tolerance.

" So~ we don't have school tomorrow. But I'm really eager to teach you more moves so~ why not coming back here?" She asked with a radiant smile.

Not one to be fooled, he slowly stood up and made his way for the changing room. "Thanks Murayama. But I got things to do. So I'll see you Monday." He waved his hand on his back.

She pouted cutely, thankfully, he had his back turned to her or he would have reconsidered his choice.

" I guess so then. See you."

Issei quickly changed into his usual attire and left school. 'Tomorrow is the big day.' he though about what Ddraig told him.

*Flashback*

Issei was in his room. Resting on his bed after another tiring day.

[Hey partner. I have something to tell you.] The sudden interruption of the dragon took him out of his musings.

'What? Can't that wait? I just got to bed man.'

[No. Now focus. It's important.]

Issei sighed before sitting upright.' I'm listening.'

[It's about your girlfriend.] At the mention of Yuma, his brows furrowed. [I'm not sure about her intentions but I know for sure that she's a fallen angel.]

'Ok, say what again?'

[You heard me. She is a fallen angel.] The human closed his eyes then rubbed his temples to prevent a headache from coming.

'What exactly is the problem?'

[Well, this is only an idea but I think that she may not be who she makes herself out to be. It's only an idea but keep in mind the possibilities. Mostly the bad ones.]

*Flashback end*

'Till now. She didn't give me any reasons to doubt her. But that could also be a reason to be wary. 'Fuuuck!' Ddraig watched on silently as his wielder confused himself over a matter that couldn't be changed no matter what he did.

[Listen Issei, just go home and rest. You can skip training for today. You need to rest.] Hearing the advice. Issei knew that Ddraig was always mostly right. Until now, his advices brought the teen solutions. So he did as told.

Once he got home, he finished eating then went to bed. Yuma occupying the majority of his thoughts.

*The next day*

Issei woke up early. He made the effort to cook breakfast since he knew his parents must be tired. He finished fast. He ate his part then proceeded to do his usual routine. He couldn't calm down. He was somewhat dreading in the idea of meeting Yuma. In the end, he decided to go walk around. His date was supposed to be at 9 o'clock. He still had hours before it so he could afford it.

Wandering around the city, he met the captain of his club. She was jogging. He always wondered what motivated her that much. Curiosity getting the better of him, or was it that he just needed to get his mind off Yuma? It didn't matter in the end.

" So, captain, what is the reason that you are always training like this? Well, I mean, other than the oblivious one." He asked as the two of them shared a bench while stealing subtle glances at her sweaty form. He got better at it thanks to Viser's presence. Even if she always caught him, it gave the idea as to what he was doing wrong and what was pretty much obvious.

" Curious Issei? You know, that's a bit personal. It was as if I asked you what was the reason you always act like a pervert." She answered with a smirk. Apparently, she caught him. At least, she didn't appear to be upset.

" Sorry!" His apology was followed by him scratching his head, a old habit of his that died hard." It's just that you're really attractive right now." No shame in admitting what's true.

" So you are saying that I am only attracting your attention when I am sweaty?"

He hurriedly waved his hand in front of him to dissuade her. She just laughed at him. " Calm down Issei. Just joking."

He hung his head low in response.

" Should have known by now." It was then that he realized that she was changing the subject. 'this girl..'

" Hey Murayama. Why are you dodging the question? Is it that much of a secret?" She stopped laughing.

" Maybe I will tell you one day~"

" I guess so." At least, he guessed that she didn't decide to just lie to him. He checked his phone. It was time to head back home. " Well, I'll be going then. See you later." he excused himself with a smile as he walked away.

" Yeah. See you!"

*Line Break*

Issei was waiting for his girlfriend to show up for at least twenty minutes already. He kept on alternating from checking his phone nervously and observing the flyer he received recently. Finally, he heard his name being called by a voice he identified as Yuma's. He pocketed the paper away and turned his head towards the source of her voice. She was running his way with a beaming smile as her hand waved at him.

" Sorry!" She appeared to be out of breath. "I kept you waiting."

Naturally, Issei having already prepared an answer for her. He didn't stutter like the virgin he was when he saw her boobs swaying as she panted. Her form fitting light pink T-shirt making the moves even more enjoyable for his eyes. His eyes trailed to her lower part. She wore a dark grey mini-skirt and black shoes. Leaving little for his imagination. Though, he stopped his observations in fear of getting caught.

" Don't worry about it. I just got here." Oh, he always dreamed of saying that. "By the way, you are wonderful today. Even more than everyday." It was a classical compliment, a real cliché one. But when said from the bottom of your heart, people just want to believe it. Well, most people.

" Thanks Ise-kun!" She blushed lightly, then she seemed to slightly hesitate, her eyes glancing at her shoes. " You too. You look great.." She said it lowly but he still managed to hear her words.

" Thank you." She arced a brow. An action hidden by her long flowing smooth hair. Then she looked at his face to see him smile at her happily.

" Let's go?" He extended his hand for her to take. She did so eagerly and thus, his first date began.

*Skip skip skip ( the date went on just like in the anime. No need to write it) skip skip Skip*

Issei was happy. His date went on smoothly with Yuma. And right now, they were at the park with her back turned to him as she seemed to look at her reflection in the water of the fountain. The sun was already setting. Giving the habitants of Kuoh a beautiful show. Everything seemed to go perfectly fine. With a smile, his girlfriend turned to look at him. Her beauty amazing him.

" Hey Ise! Can I ask you something?" She asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear. A light blush on her face.

" Anything." She beamed.

But then, her next words didn't catch to him. He blinked.

" Sorry, you said what? I think I didn't hear you correctly."

Her smile widened.

" I said would you die for me?" Her voice became cold. The words seemed to freeze him in place for a second but he recovered quickly. Naturally, he decided that she was just joking and thus, he went along.

" S-sure! I would even fight gods for you!" And somehow, a part of him meant it.

Yuma chuckled softly then it evolved into small giggles which then turned into full blown laughter. Gone was her timid and cute way of laughing, in place was a mocking one.

" Just (giggles) how dumb are you?" She said between giggles and hardly restrained laughter. " Fighting Gods? For someone that doesn't even give a shit about you? Bahaha! That's the best one I heard in a while. Totally worth the effort!" She took some time to enjoy the pained expression plastered on his face as he slowly realized the situation. " Well, playtime is over. You had your fun and so did I." Then she acted.

The not so innocent girl shredded her clothes and seemed to go under some sort of metamorphosis. Her body matured and her clothes renewed.

Issei gaped at the change. For once, his perversion did him more good than harm because it kept his mind off his newly broken heart. That was why he could move out of the way just in time to dodge a fatal injury as Ddraig screamed at him. The boosted gear materialized in his left hand and let out a bright green shine. Blinding his attacker just a moment for him to regain his bearings.

Yuma gasped as the light subsided and she saw the teen's sacred gear. She cursed as she recognized it. One of the thirteen Longinus, The Boosted Gear. 'Just my fucking luck. And just after I run off my mouth. Fuck!' she clicked her tongue in distaste. She looked at him as he took a pose.

" Wow, Ise-kun! You have a Longinus! To think that you had it in you, I'm impressed! I might reward you if you would let me~" She praised him, a fake smile plastered on her face. Even if it was a fake one, only would be lying to say that it wasn't beautiful.

But Issei was not that dumb. He may have believed her if she didn't shoot a light spear at him. But now, he was sure of her intentions. It saddened him but thankfully, Ddraig had warned him heavily. And he also had his doubts. He steeled his resolve, and tried to ignore the heavy lump that came to his throat as a magic circle appeared in his hand and he launched a basketball sized fireball at her.

Yuma widened her eyes then she formed a spear in her right hand as she destroyed his attack quite easily. It was fast, but she did not survive a great war for nothing. She may not be really high in term of pure power but she had experiences to compensate. She flapped her wings to shake off the residues.

" What are you doing?"

But Issei didn't answer her. Instead, he reinforced himself with mana and took a deep breath. The woman looking at him with curiosity. As the second boost came, he suddenly launched a barrage of fireballs in her direction in guise of distraction. But the fallen angel was not called a superior being for nothing. She felt as his mana suddenly fluctuated and she saw as his muscles tensed. She maneuvered out of his attack and could read his intentions easily. She threw the spear in her hand at him and as he dodged it, she lunged at him. She sent a kick at him but as expected, he dodged. She blocked his view with her left wing. Issei tried to launch a fireball but he was not fast enough. The giant dark wing flapped at him. While not doing any damage, it disturbed him. A spear came for him but he dodged in the last second. Yuma swept her right wing low at his feet. Coating it with mana to make it harder, she managed to hit him. Issei fell on his back and back flipped out of the way of a devastating kick that would have cost him a broken rib or two. He sent a few fireballs her way to buy time. They proved to be useful and the two made eye contact for a moment. Judging each other. He had a serious expression on his face, she had a smirk. He was sweating, she didn't. He decided to take the initiative first and a magic circle appeared before him. A fireball shot out and impacted the ground just as a light spear flew his way. A good tactic, but alas, his opponent was not one to be easily fooled.

Yuma took into the air an saw fireballs going her way. She smirked and destroyed them easily. She looked around and caught a glimpse of Issei making a run for the bushes and shot right after him to engage the teen in close quarters as she had an advantage in weaponry. The human did his best but he still received blows. Thankfully for him, most of them didn't deal that much damage but at the rate they were going, he was going to lose. He disengaged by sending a right hook at her which she blocked with her spear but couldn't follow up as he jumped away with his enhanced strength. Again, she threw her weapon at him and shot right at him, not relenting. Issei cursed a he saw the spear heading his way. He countered with an extra powered fireball but he got punched in the gut hard for his trouble. He was sent crashing into a tree since he was still airborne when he received the hit. Spit flew out of his mouth and Yuma followed by driving her foot into him, adding to his injury. She did not stop there, she clasped his head in her hands and slammed it against the tree, nearly knocking him out.

Issei's gauntlet encased hand seized her as his other one launched a roaring beam of fire at her. Getting the woman by surprise as he managed to hit her for the first time even if she managed to spin at the last second, her right wing got burned. She cried out in pain and retreated back with a spear thrown at his head. Issei saw the attack coming and caught it with the Boosted Gear. An idea he latter realized as a stupid one.

"Fool!"

The spear exploded on him, burning away his upper clothes and a part of his shoulder. Thankfully, the explosion was not that strong. The fallen angel smirked as she heard his cry of pain. Not taking any chance, she shot a spear on the residual dust where his last position was. She frowned when she heard nothing beside the sound of a bark of tree being destroyed. She spun just in time to evade a fireball coming from her back but the human tackled her to the ground right after. Another stupid idea, even if his strength was boosted several times, she still had wings that she could coat with mana. She didn't hesitate to use them and inversed their positions, pining the human to the ground and formed a spear in her right hand. She thrust a his shoulder and jumped away as a fire beam went her way. Not one to be caught by the same trick twice. A smile came to her face as she studied his bleeding form.

Blood immediately pooled out of his injury as the spear dissipated. Issei struggled to sit up as his eyes peered on the one that was overpowering him. He never felt this much pain in his life. He just realized how stupid of him it was to try to take on a being obviously superior to him using on hand to hand combat. But again, what choice did he have, for all he knew, she clearly outmatched him. Her spears could destroy his spells easily, she could fly and was not only faster but also had more battle experiences than he did. His only chance would be to blast her away with a dragon shot. But he really doubted she would let him do so. As blood pooled out of his wounds, he could only watch helplessly as the being smirked devilishly at him and casually walked towards his beaten form. Ddraig was talking to him but at this rate, his blood loss was making him unfocused. He was already trying really hard to stay conscious.

" Ha-a-ah~ as the Red Dragon Emperor, I kind of expected something better. Sure, you did good but still! I guess is overestimated you. You're weaker than the white guy Azazel-sama is so fond of. I doubt our leader would have any use for you." She paused and made a thinking pose, as if mocking him. Then she smirked again. " I think I have an idea. You just gained a few more days to live."

Little did she know that their current situation was going to change drastically within the next moment. She set her eyes on the human, preparing herself to knock him out when the wind seemed to suddenly blow off, followed closely by dust picking up and disturbing her vision. The sudden change was accompanied by a heavy power weighing down on her as she struggled with the new change. She instinctively stepped back. Finally, she heard a loud shout that had her eyes widening in horror and surprise. The dust blew away, and there, in place of the young human she has previously beaten stood an armour clad one as his red helmet gave off a menacing green glow that froze her and illuminated the night.

*Line Break*

Rias Gremory could be described by many words such as beautiful, smart, strong, and much more. But calling her patient would be lying. She was a proud member of the great Gremory clan, the little sister of the current Lucifer, as such, she was to be strong. Her red flowing long hair, accompanied by her smooth and flawless skin was only adding to her beauty. Her emerald green eyes which habitually shone in amusement and joy were now clouded with worry.

One thing was troubling her, or more precisely, one person. And that would be the one she was expecting to summon her via a flyer, Hyoudou Issei. She let out a deep breath.

" Something on your mind buchou?" Inquired Himejima Akeno. (Just check her on Google if you don't know how she looks like.)

" He hasn't called yet." The redhead answered with a whine, making her queen smile.

" Ara~ I have remarked." She answered with her usual speech mode. Usually followed by a small giggle.

" I think we should go and check up on him" Just as she finished those words that the two of them felt a sudden spike of power. The two of them shared a look before they left in the source of said power.

*Back with Issei*

He was desperate, once again. It was all like the time he fought Viser all over again. He felt powerless against his current enemy . But this time, there was the slight difference that he was given a choice. He could have ran away instead of fighting her. He could have kept her at a bay and stall for time long enough for him to gain more boosts and possibly flee into a more populated place. But no, he chose to fight her. And he realized somewhere in the heat of their fight that he made the wrong choice. He wanted to make her pay for playing with him, for making a fool out of him. He wanted to show her that he was strong, he wanted to test his powers and see how far he progressed since he started training. He wanted to come back home and say proudly to Viser and his parents how much their efforts paid as he beat a fallen angel. Sadly, he realized that those were all wishes and nothing else. Ddraig was screaming at him in his head. Talking about stuff he didn't really feel like hearing. His vision was beginning to blur as he saw his 'ex' and would be killer come his way.

" ...give you.. my.. eyes?" he murmured tiredly. As he heard and tried to make out what his tenant was saying. Withing the loud beating of his heart in his ears, coupled with his slowly fading consciousness, it was difficult to make out what the dragon was saying. The most he could understand was about giving and eyes. A strained smile came to his face. He once saw in a movie that even in the eyes of death, a warrior had to smile. He did not consider himself one, but he just wanted to smile. Smile and laugh at his idiocy. ' if my eyes is what you want...you...can have them. As a thanks for having helped me. Even I ended up screwing up real big.' He did not know at the time. But these words were enough to make the difference.

Issei didn't really know what happened but he lay spectator of his own change as his vision sharpened. Then dust suddenly picked up. He felt power rush to his veins, more power than he ever felt before. He rose to his feet, not noticing the change at first. He heard Ddraig announce something but he was too caught up in the moment to care. He felt good, really good. Then he stared at Yuma who froze upon meeting his gaze. He felt a glimmer of hope and satisfaction rapidly spread inside of him just by seeing her reaction.

'Maybe I ain't going to die here finally.'

 **A.N:** I think this chapter has been going up long enough so I leave it here. It's not like you can't easily figure out what will happen in the next one. If you are wondering why I am posting 2 chapters at a time, let's just say that today is a good day. I am happy and I share my happiness. Tell me what you think about it.

Have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Issei speared Yuma with his body by accident, he just wanted to run to her, but in his excitement, he forgot about his massive boost in power. In the end, it didn't matter, because the woman fell unconscious just after the two of them went through a tree and continued onwards. Only stopping when the two met another tree. Blood flew out of the fallen's mouth and some was flowing on her neck, surely from her head. He may have considered checking up on her if he wasn't already aware of her unconsciousness, plus he just realized one of his childhood dreams. The teen slowly stood up, marveling in his new features (again, check on Google if you don't know how his Balance Breaker looks like.) but just as he was finished daydreaming, he fell on his but. His armor vanishing along his power.

[How did you like that partner?] Voiced out Ddraig to shake his partner out of his daze.

" Just... Plain awesome.." Even if Issei have been training on his stamina, activating the transformation was just too much for him. Added to his injuries, he was just too spent. Thankfully, whatever Ddraig did to him, it seemed like it stopped blood from flowing out of his wounds. Most of his wounds. He received many hits during his fight but the one on his shoulder was the most 'annoying'. It still hurt him and the blood seemed to continue to flow out, albeilt slowly. He allowed himself to lay on the ground and just gazed up at the stars in the sky, letting his regenerative ability work its magic. He just now realized it, but even if was in the middle of the night, he could still make out the different features surrounding him.

" ...Hey Ddraig."

[ If it's about your vision, remember that you just gave your eyes to me. So basically, you have the humanoid version of the eyes of a dragon. That it also why your are healing more rapidly.] Issei let the information sink in his head. He chuckled weakly, he just realized that it was because he was in full delirium in that moment that he survived.

He didn't know how long it took but at one point, he briefly saw a flash of light from around him. Not really seeing something capable of doing so, he guessed that it was his imagination. His actual exhaustion playing a big part in reaching that conclusion. Finally he saw silhouettes flying at his general direction, at this point, he was too tired to care and allowed blissful unconsciousness to take him.

* Line Break *

Viser was starting to get frustrated. The pervert hasn't returned yet and it was past midnight. She felt the power spike in the park a little while ago and felt some resemblance with Issei's. She considered looking out for him but she had second thoughts. For all she knew, it could have been someone else. And with a power output like that, that someone could easily dispatch her. So she waited, and waited, and waited. And she got bored. T.V can only distract you when you're focused in what's on the screen after all.

" Fuck! Where's that dumbass?" She complained, not caring if there was no one in the main room to answer her. She put off the t.v and went to her room. She though about calling him using the main phone but she didn't even have his number and though it wouldn't be a good idea to wake his parents just for that. Strangely, his parents seemed to be pretty lax with this. Saying that he was surely, finally becoming a man. Viser did not share their optimistic thoughts but what could she do? She decided that sleeping would be the best thing to do like the two other occupants of the house.

* With Issei *

The teen woke up not feeling really good. He was sore, again. It has been a few days since he felt like that. The first thing he saw upon opening his eyes were the blinding lights of the day. Blinking several times to adjust himself, he began scanning his whereabouts. He was slowly freaking out when he realized that he didn't recognize where he was. 'Maybe I slept at Yuma's pla-' his thoughts stopped there. The fresh events of the previous day replaying in his head and his fist clenched.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what was coming.

" Coming in~" The voice was that of a female. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he made out the features of none other than Tsubaki, clothed in her school uniform.

" Ara, you're awake." She stated the oblivious, not that she was dumb or anything, she just didn't know what to say to him. " Hello Hyoudou-san."

The teen gulped silently.

" H-hello.. Tsubaki-sempai." He felt awkward, and he wasn't entirely sure why. So it was not really a surprise to him when he voiced the next words. "Good day right?"

For a second, none of them said a word. Then the devil cleared her throat.

" I guess so. How are you feeling?"

" Good.. I think." In the way he was talking, Tsubaki knew that there were things that bugged him. She had an idea about what they were. " Can I ask you a question?"

She arced a brow in curiosity at his hesitation, was she that intimidating?

" You could but I think I should not be the one to answer them. So I am going to ask you to hold them for a second. I'll be back shortly." With a polite smile, she walked away.

He was wondering why Ddraig hasn't voiced his opinion yet.

[ I am staying silent because I don't have anything to say.] With that, the century old dragon regained silence. Prompting the teen to let out a deep sight. One thing came back to him when he heard the voice of his partner, his eyes were supposed to have changed. Looking around for a mirror, the teen realized that the room he was occupying was mostly empty. Except for the bed he was resting in, a chair and a desk.

' I wonder if she remarked.' he though as his mind went over his recent interaction with Tsubaki. He shook his head and focused on the night's events. Yuma was playing with him the entire time they were together. He prepared himself for that eventuality but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt him. Deciding to think about something else, his mind went over the power he used at the end of their fight. Just thinking about the awesome armor he wore brought a smile to his face.

" That was awesome."

" What was awesome Hyoudou-san?" Asked the calm an even voice of none other than Souna as she entered the room. His head snapped towards her rapidly, making her wonder how it didn't snap.

The teen wondered how she did to hear him. He was not talking in a really high voice. In fact, he was almost whispering these words. Then he remembered what Ddraig told him when he met Souna the day after his parents came back from their vacation. Souna was not human but a devil. And she was not the only one.

" Nothing."

The female devil rose an eyebrow at that but decided against pushing. There was no need to make him more uncomfortable after all.

" Hello there Issei-kun!" His eyes peered over the one who talked. And he began to think about how he did to not remark her presence until now. Her smile made him blush lightly, but he fought it down rapidly. " Hello Rias-sempai!" Glad to not having stuttered.

The redhead kept her smile as she analysed the teen before her. The most obvious change in him were his eyes. The previous marron were replaced by a dark green with a dark slit in the middle. Reminding her those of a cat.

" How are you feeling?"

" Better, I suppose." He started rubbing his head. An action made possible by his recent recovery. " Why do you ask?"

Rias took a place on a chair while her childhood friend decided to stay upright. She was going to speak but the bespectacled devil beat her to it.

" I think it would be better if we just get to the point." She crossed her hands over her chest. " Issei, are you aware of the supernatural world?". She knew that bringing the subject so suddenly would make him uneasy, but she was not there to please him. She came for answers, and she was determined to get them rapidly. Time was running and she still had other things to do.

Issei for his part waited for Ddraig to voice his opinion. Seeing as the dragon stayed silent, he decided to be truthful. Supporting Souna's gaze, he nodded.

" Well, I guessed as much. So you know what we are right?" Once again, he nodded. A not so ancient memory coming back briefly in his head.

" That makes things easier. Hyoudou-san, could you please tell us what happened yesterday?" The teen cringed a little when his thoughts crossed Yuma. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two. " Naturally, that is only a request. You are not obligated to say if you are not feeling right with telling us."

He smiled at that. Then though about what to do next. Telling them everything would not be really good. Even if they appeared harmless to him, they were still devils. And devils were all but harmless.

[ Just give them a base idea of what happened but don't go into too much details.]

" Yuma, a fallen angel attacked me after our 'date' ended. And I fought back. I barely beat her and lost consciousness." Well, that was vague. Souna though as she let a small amused smile grace her lips. Just at that moment, Issei was reminded that even if she lacked Rias and Akeno's large assets, her beauty still rivaled theirs.

" Could you be more specific." The teen looked at her. Wanting to see her smile a little longer before it disappeared.

" Well, I'm not really comfortable with what happened yesterday as a whole. Sorry." His apology was followed by a smile. He was not lying. He just hopped they would drop it." Maybe another time."

" It's okay. We understand." Rias comforted, but he was temped to ask her how she could understand when even he was conflicted about his feelings.

" Just one question Hyoudou-san. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her? When we arrived, you were the only one we found there."

That last drop of information made him curious. He was sure that she lost consciousness the moment he speared her. His mind began working over different theories. The most probable one was that she awoke just before they arrived and used her last strength to teleport away. He knew that he couldn't have done anything to stop her if that was the case. Maybe the brief flash of light he saw was her doing and not just his imagination. He sighed.

" Maybe she managed to get away before you showed up." He voiced his conclusion after a while.

" It seems like. It doesn't matter, if she's smart, she will leave our territory." Rias then smiled at him once again. " Issei, are you familiar with how territories work Issei-kun?"

Then teen only blinked at her question.

" I guess not. You see, this territory is under Me and Sona's responsibility. You could say that Kuoh is our property and since we are devils, this makes it a devil territory. So a fallen angel should not have anything to do here." She explained him. He only wondered where she was coming. He was aware that devils, fallen and angels were not in the best terms. The other devil in the room only shook her head, already aware of her friend's intentions. So she just focused on Issei.

" In the world, there are many territories that are owned by devils like us. But as you know, the world is filled by many dangerous beings. So, it is only fair that those devils in charge protect their grounds. Sadly, our protection only extend to what we own." By now, Issei was slowly beginning to catch her intentions. Something Viser heavily warned him about. "So we devils invented what we call the Evil Piece System. Which allowed us to transform ordinary humans like you into devils like us. Putting them more into our protections while also giving them the ability to defend themselves. Not only that, but by becoming a devil, your lifespan greatly improves. You can have a very long life. It is almost as if you become an immortal and on top of that, you gain demonic powers. Incredible right?"

" I guess so. But where are you going with all of this? Are you trying to recruit me?" He asked her. Cutting right into the essential. Rias just widened her smile.

" Right, but let me tell you more about it. You can enter someone's peerage to become a devil. Gaining their protection, and as you become stronger and goes up through the ranks. You can have your own peerage too. A peerage is basically like chess pieces. There is the King, the one responsible. The queen, knights, rooks, bishops and finally pawns. Each having unique power boost to them. The King is the most important one and is the one who leads his peerage." She paused to give him time to retain all her explanation.

Sona just looked on without real interest. Rias was smart, but she doubted that Issei would not begin to have some doubts here. The male teen proved to be much smarter than he let on. Rias made errors in portraying the devils into too much light. But she could not blame her childhood friend. After all, desperate time called for desperate measures. And Rias was quite desperate at the moment.

" So if I have a peerage, they would have to follow me right?"

" In a sense, they have to. But see it as a mean to accomplish your dream to become the harem king." It was a low bow to resolve in to such a basic manipulation, and Rias knew it. But she liked to justify herself with the idea that she was doing it because she didn't have the choice. " Plus, if you were to become a devil, you could fully enjoy your harem since you would be living longer. Much longer."

Issei was pondering her words. Her offer was tempting, really tempting. After all, she was offering him protection, power, and most of all: the possibility to realize his dream. Plus, being a devil didn't appear to be that bad if his King would be a beauty such as Rias.

But the warning Viser gave him was bugging him. As a devil and his temporary teacher, she had mentioned once the reason she became a Stray. Becoming a Stray devil meant leaving your King or 'Master' as she put. She didn't go into much details but the way she spat the word 'master' like venom at that time was more than enough to give him ideas as to why she chose to be on her own, leaving their protections and risking being hunted down.

Rias saw the teen struggling with his thoughts and knew that she almost had him. She just had to give him one more push to accept being a devil. With her decision made, she cleared her throat to get his attention.

" Also, if you were to accept being a member of my peerage, I will let you play with my ..boobs..once or.. twice." She struggled a little when she voiced out the last part since her mind couldn't help but to remark the similarities with what she said with prostitution. But it seemed to work in her favor. Issei's mouth gaped in surprise at her words. Wondering for a second if he was dreaming. Then his thoughts began to wander, bringing one of his perverted grin into lights.

Sona for her part was a bit surprised by her friend's offer. To think that Rias was this desperate to get away from that arrangement. It almost made her considering the idea of lending Rias some members of own her peerage. She shook her head discreetly to get rid of distractions and resumed her observation in silence.

" So~ what will be your answer Issei-kun?" She asked. It was just to push him and give him a semblance of choice, after all, she was sure that she has been playing her cards right.

* With Yuma *

The fallen angel woke up with a start and she immediately winced when pain began to take hold of her. She held her banded chest with a hand as the other helped supporting her.

" Take it slow." She looked up at her side to see a male dressed in a grey fedora and a dark trench coat with a hat on his head looking at her.

" Dohnaseek." She breathed out his name. " What happened?"

" Actually, I should be the one to ask you that as you were the one who stumbled here like a mess yesterday." Seeing her giving him a blank stare, he decided to give her little hint. " What happened after your 'date'?"

That appeared to do it as she seemed to ponder her thoughts. He noted her discomfort, seeing as she clenched her fist before she decided to talk again. He could feel her annoyance through her voice." The boy I was 'observing', he is the Sekiryutei. "

 **A.N:** Revanstories: no, it's not bad.

Talonsen: Glad you're enjoying this. About pairing, I haven't fully decided yet.

Thedevilgamer: You'll see.

Muzaka: Thanks, your reviews are always helpful.

Reishin Amara: You will have to wait to see.

Well, tell me what you think about it.

Have a good day! thanks for your time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dohnaseek arced a brow at her words.

" That explains a lot." He took a second to observe her before continuing. "But if he really is the Red Dragon Emperor, why are you still alive?"

The female glared at him.

" His discovery of his sacred gear must be recent. He also is weaker than me, he only won because he miraculously managed to activate his balance breaker at the last moment and took me by surprise."

" Then why did you attack him?"

" He attacked me first." Dohnaseek just gave her a blank stare.

" I..may have taunted him but I didn't know yet at the time."

"And I figured that since he was still weak, I could have profited of the occasion."

Dohnaseek felt like punching her. He really did. Raynare was smart, at least, he though so. But sometimes, her greed and sadistic tendencies tended to make her do just plain stupid things. He exhaled loudly to calm his nerves.

" You though that you could have taken the boosted gear." Something in the way he said those words made the woman slightly tense." You know, if Azazel-sama was here, he would surely have killed you. Not only for disobedience but also for treason."

" Why treason?" He just gave her a dumb look. She took some time to finally see what related her actions to those of a traitor. Then she cursed.

" You finally get it? Not only you disobeyed his direct order but you also made a move against the Sekiryutei while being in a devil territory. Driving him further into our enemies' hands and giving him a bad impression about our faction."

* Line Break *

Issei recovered from Rias's later words. As much as he wanted to just accept her offer right away, there was something that made him reconsider his choice, maybe it was the gut feeling or Ddraig's lack of response, he didn't know. But during the recent days, he had experiences over women who used their bodies to lure men into their traps. Viser was the first who came to his head when he though about it. Then there was Yuma who was playing nice with him just for her own pleasure of seeing his desperate face as she broke his heart. The fact that Rias was ready to go as far as this just to get him into her peerage made him skeptical about her real intentions. During all her explanations, about the Evil Pieces something, territories and all, he took notice of the lack of her mentioning about her own motives and gains into having him becoming a devil. Plus, she herself admitted, while not directly, that if he became a member of her peerage, he would be subdued to her will. The more he though about it, the more he realized there was more to it than his benefices.

Issei took a deep breath and looked at Rias in the eyes with a smile. He hoped he appeared convincing enough as he asked her some time to think about her offer.

Rias herself was puzzled, he seemed completely willing to join her a second and the next, he was not. Didn't she give him more than enough reasons to accept her offer? She even went as far as to allow him to enjoy her chest should he accept. And there he was, asking for more time to think. The more she thought about it, the more she became frustrated, her frustration threatened to transform into anger but before it could escalate further, she felt Sona's hand rest onto her shoulder and give it a little squeeze, calming her slowly and bringing her back to the conversation. The redheaded devil released a heavy breath as she locked eyes with the human.

" Just know Hyoudou-san that my offer has a time limit. I would like to have an answer before next Sunday."

* Line Break *

Issei Hyoudou took a deep breath before he entered his house. He expected to see his mother's glaring face, he was not deceived.

" Good morning?" He greeted nervously. But upon meeting his eyes, her look slowly vanished and a frown marred her face.

" Honey, what happened to you?" His mother inquired as she made her way to his side.

The teen just smiled nervously at her, then made his way to the couch. He paused shortly when his eyes landed on Viser's lazy form who was watching a movie. He just sighed and was about to take place elsewhere when the devil redressed herself and let him some place to sit.

" Where the hell were you yesterday?" She said once he was seated. Her eyes not leaving the t.v. He just chuckled at her in answer.

" Lady, sorry for worrying you." He began teasingly. He was about to continue dramatically but stopped when she just gave him a dull look. 'Okay, she appears to be pissed'

" What happened to your eyes?"

Seeing that his parents had taken place, he decided that now was the right moment to share his late night's adventure with them. In the end, his father ran to the kitchen with manly tears in his eyes, followed closely by his mother.

" WHY! WHY!" At first, he was worried. But then his father continued.

" WHY IS MY SON STILL A VIRGIN!" His shout stopping Issei from standing up from the couch, a blush present on his face. Viser just shook her head, by now, she realized that his parents' extravagant reactions were not always just for show. Most of them had a reason behind them, but sometimes, they did it just to annoy their son.

" Why does he have to make it a common knowledge in the neighborhood?" He then noticed Viser's pensive look. "What's wrong Viser?"

She took some time to answer him. " You said that you were proposed to become a devil by Rias Gremory right?"

" Yeah. Don't worry, I told her nothing about you."

" I don't doubt it, but that's not what's bugging me?" She turned her head to him." If I am not mistaken and am not confusing her with someone else, then I think she is the little sister of Lucifer."

Issei's mouth hung agape.

" What?"

" Lucifer's sister, one of the current leaders of the underworld. Also considered as one of the strongest beings in existence." She waved her hand before his eyes. No reaction. She punched him.

" What was that for?"

" You zoned off. Anyway, you know what that means right?" The teen shook his head." Troubles are coming Issei. A shit ton of crap and even more if they know that you are the Sekiryutei. And me by proxy. Even worse if they find out about my situation."

She didn't really know what went inside her head when she voiced that her presence was going to get him more in trouble. Stupid slip up. She had to train even harder now. Joy.

" Then I'll just have to train. Plus, I unlocked this Balance Breaker thingy. It took only a second for me to fight a fallen angel while in that form."

She arced a brow. Maybe he didn't pay attention to her words." Don't get cocky, it will only make things worse."

There goes his attempt at lightening her mood. He just sighed. Plan B it is then." Viser" her eyes snapped up to meet his. "If you're worried about your safety, just remember that I promised you that I was going to help you when you get into trouble right? Then there's no reason for me to go back on my words. Even if I have to protect you from Lucifer himself." The way he said those words was convincing, really, she wondered when he began training his diplomatic skills. There was a little spark in his draconic eyes that just reminded Viser of the main character of the anime she just watched. Brightening her mood slightly. A smile came to her, a small one, but a smile nonetheless.

" Are you trying to copy Naruto?"

" Who's that?"

" Never mind, you don't watch those things. Your only obsession is hentai." For once, he though that Viser was teasing him, a grin made its way on his face. But before he could retort, his parents broke the mood.

" You see that honey? maybe there's still hope."

The two youngsters just sighed at their antics. Slowly, Issei stood up and went to his room, probably to put on a shirt and to change his clothes. Leaving the devil to ponder her thoughts.

Once inside his bedroom, the first thing Issei did was contemplating his new eyes before a mirror. He smirked, he looked bad-ass with those. All that was left was for a cool sword on his back and he would make the bad guys run just by setting their eyes on him. Thinking about bad guys, his thoughts wandered back to what Viser said.

' Lucifer's little sister.' he let out a dry chuckle,' never would have guessed so. Creepy. If I have accepted her offer, I'm sure that her brother would have had my head for abusing of her magnificent boobs, not counting Viser's situation.'

[ You know how powerful that guy is?] Judging from his Issei's silence, Ddraig guessed not. But how could he know? Until now, Issei never faced real enemies, just small fries. [Just think about it like this, if you were a small lizard, he would be a dragon. With your current power level, you wouldn't even be worth of his time.]

[ Issei, it's a pain to admit this but at this rate, you're just struggling to avoid the inevitable.]

" Then what do you want me to do? I'm already trying hard here."

[ Seek allies, train harder, not only you, but also those around you. And if it's still not enough, you have to just give up on school and focus more time on your training.] Issei paused a second.

" You're crazy? Then what about when I need to find a job?" Those were dumb questions. He knew it, Ddraig knew it. But Issei just needed to say something. He couldn't just give up on school like that.

[ Listen Issei, what use will school be for you if you're dead? I'm giving you an easy option here.]

" Then what about Rias' offer? I could accept and gain power and protection."

[ You saw it yourself, that woman is manipulative, you will just end up as her slave without even realizing it. Plus, what about Viser? If they found out about her then she will die. If you were to try to protect her, then you too, you would have to become a stray. Adding the devils to your list of enemies with Lucifer taking it personally.] Issei just lay on his bed. Listening to Ddraig. Trying to argue with the dragon was useless, he knew it. It didn't mean he had to like it.

" You said that it was last resort right?"

[...yes. There are other alternatives but that one is the easiest.]

Issei perked up hearing his words." So there are other options?"

[ Naturally.]

Issei waited for the dragon to continue. But it didn't, making his brow tic." If you were going to leave me hanging then you could have just said no."

[ Just contemplating something. Plus, you only asked if there were other options. Anyway, I can take your heart to make of you a Dragon.] He tried to sound nonchalant about it, hoping that his wielder would not get too excited about it. His hopes were crushed.

" YOU CAN DO THAT!?" Ddraig winced.

[ Yeah, but I'd rather not, not now.] Issei's heart was broken once again in less than 24 hours. The dragon may have it's reasons for doing what he did but he didn't have to be a dick about it.[ Focus on more training. Just wanted you to realize your situation and make sure Balance Breaker didn't go to your head.]

The boy just let out a grunt. He stayed there for a second, reorganizing his thoughts. Then he stood up and headed for the bathroom, he needed to cool his nerves and think of something else. Maybe he would watch a nice hentai later, it felt like an eternity since he last took the time to enjoy them.

* Line Break *

Viser didn't know how long it took him, but Issei was back sitting beside her watching the TV. By the pleasing smell on him, she guessed he just came out of the bathroom.

" Hey Viser." She just answered him with a little humm." Wanna hang out?" Her curiosity was picked.

" Why?"

" Why not?" And here she though he was getting better at convincing people.

" This movie is pretty lame. And you practically never get out of home, so.." It was true, the movie was not that good. But she wasn't really watching it. Her eyes were set on the screen but her thoughts were elsewhere. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was still 15 p.m, she decided that it would be good to go out and take a break.

" Sure."

* Line Break *

True to Issei's words, she rarely left the safety of their house but there was a reason she did so. She didn't want to attract unnecessary attention. She knew she was quite attractive, but it wasn't men's attention that she wanted to avoid. She could care less about that. It was those of the supernatural world that she feared.

And that's just what happened. They were having a good time, sure, they didn't really do unusual things like going to karaoke or something like that, but there was something in just walking and chatting with the pervert that made her..at ease. She didn't mind him staring at her chest from time to time. He was trying to be discreet at it, which kind of made his attempts funny. All in all, it wasn't that bad.

"..Yuma..?"

Then, of course, they had to run into Issei's ex-girlfriend. Or could she be considered as such if she was only pretending? It mattered little, what counted was that she was a fallen angel.

His words were barely a whisper but they rang loudly to her ears.

" Issei." At least, this time, the fallen was not under disguise. She wore a dark red sweater and black from fitting jeans.

She appeared unsure, and so was Issei. Viser on her part, put on a blank facade and was on her guards, liking to think that the fallen was not stupid and wouldn't attack them in the middle of the road.

" What do you want?" His voice was cold, and Viser may have imagined it but the other girl seemed to flinch at his tone.

" I just came to talk. I'm sorry for what happened yest-" She couldn't continue, once her eyes met his, she froze in place. His green eyes, slightly shadowed by his hair made a really intimidating sight. Added to the strange aura surrounding him, it just inspired fear in her.

" You are sorry?

Tell me Yuma, if that is even your real name, how would you feel if someone played with your feelings just to stab you in the back the moment you decide to fully trust them!?" Raynare said nothing. She couldn't think of nothing to say to him. Not when she was busy trying to reign her fear. People were beginning to pay attention to them, but frankly, Issei couldn't care less. Viser on the other hand did.

" Hey Issei." She called for him, he almost forgot about her." Let's take this elsewhere."

He clenched his fists, he just wanted to leave. He didn't want to see the fallen angel, at least, not right now.

" I'm sorry Issei." Her voice was slightly shaking, and he could not help but feel a bit saddened seeing her like that. But he would be damned if he left her play with him again, she got him once, he wouldn't be fooled twice.

 **A.N:** Have a lucky day.


End file.
